Operation: CRONOSCEPTER
by Preshchele
Summary: Well, no letters for this. Big Bad Long crossover based on KND and TF:A(TransFormers:Armada). Plz R&R. I am N00B storying
1. Default Chapter

OPERATION:CRONOSCEPTER  
  
No letters for this title.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------This fic is a BIG BAD LONG crossover based on  
Kids Next Door and Transformers: Armada. I don' t own the majority of  
things in this story. Don' t insult me, this is my 1st story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------  
How started KND?  
Well. An alien(a bion exactly)called Furion(don' t confuse with Warcraft  
III Furion) called some kids to talk about the 5 elemental crystals formers  
of the Cronoscepter, the deadliest weapon in the universe(yes, more than  
Star Saber or Requiem Blaster) and the plans of the Resistance vs.  
Campaigner, the leader of Darkness coalition. That last includes Fire  
Legion, Campaigner' s forces and Decepticons. The quest of the Campaigner  
is complete the Cronoscepter(he has got it, but he hasn't got the crystals)  
and the capture of the crystals. Campaigner was a Light Coalition leader,  
but he wanted the Cronoscepter and he took it. When Campaigner defeated,  
general White Bolt disabled the Cronoscepter throwing the pieces of it on  
universe different points.  
And now the 5 elemental crystals are inside of 5 children: Nigel Uno,  
Hoagie P. Giligan, Kuki Sanban, Walabee Beetles and Abigail Lincoln.  
Finally, Furion gave this message to Nigel Uno:  
"Don't use our powers if you don't need it"  
And that's it. Kids Next door was founded. But KND intentions are defend  
the crystals, not save the children.  
  
That's Prologue. Plz R&R! I am N00B. 


	2. An overwhelming rout

Monday 1st February 2004  
23:00 h  
It's stormy. On a large road there is a great white tank going to KND' s  
treehouse, destroying all things on its way.  
DCFDTL: Thanks, Sir Dekker to kill our worst enemies.  
Dekker: I don't do it for you, I do it for the crystals! We'll be on KND's  
treehouse in few moments.  
Dekker's tank arrived in front of the treehouse.  
Dekker: KIDS NEXT DOOR!-he cried-I WANT SEE YOU DEAD!  
Numbuh 1: Oh, No! Another adult no!  
Numbuh 4: This is a hard adult. He came driving a tank.  
Numbuh 1: WHAT!? ACTIVATE HARD DEFENSE SYSTEM  
DCFDTL: Try the stuff that you want, but you can' t escape from Dekker' s  
claws!(Noisy bad laughs)  
Numbuh 5: Don't worry, Fuckin'ful children, we have got resources for that  
troubles! ACTIVATING HARD DEFENSE SYSTEM!  
Treehouse was covered with large plates and some lasers were activated.  
Dekker: Don't disregard the words of this children.  
Numbuh 4: Who are you?  
Dekker: Ask it in the heaven, Walabee  
Numbuh 1: How do you know his name, adult?  
Dekker: I say it for you too, Nigel. Come inside the tank, Children.  
DCFDTL: You are lost, Kids Next Fuck (the laughs another time)  
Dekker and DCFDTL came to inside the tank and then a human-tall robot  
present itself to the 2 bad guys.  
Robot: Ready to work!  
Dekker: Do your work now!  
Robot: Okay. TRANSFORMATION!  
The robot transformates itself on a small Mini car and it adapts on a part  
of the vehicle. Then the 2 cannons of the tank became in a big bad ass  
cannon.  
Numbuh 5: SHOOTING LAZERS!  
But it was too late. Dekker shot a projectile. But it doesn't collide on  
the treehouse. It exploded before. The treehouse collapsed down burying the  
KND.  
DCFDTL: Thanks, dad.ehmmm.Dekker. What energy do you used to bury KND?  
Dekker: Better. I used Orochi's energy combined with dark energy. But I  
don't know how the projectile exploded before the collision. We'll pick the  
crystals tomorrow. Orochi radiation will kill us.  
  
That' s episode 2. What do you like? R&R. 


	3. The secret of the Crystals

Do you liked the Overwhelming rout? See the continuation!  
  
Tuesday 2nd February  
6:00 AM  
  
Next day, a group of resistants: Kouji(digimon), Ash(pokemon), and  
Scavenger(TF:A) went to unbury KND. They wear orochi-radiation suits to  
protect themselves.  
Kouji: We are'nt far from KND treehouse  
Scavenger: Remember, when we arrive to treehouse remove all garbage as  
possible to find members of KND.  
Ash: We know. Don't remember us.  
Scavenger: Oh, man! You are expert! Do you remember what happened to our  
last minicon rescue?  
Kouji: That was stupid but funny.  
Ash: Don't remember me it.  
Team arrived to the garbage  
Scavenger: Let's see!  
After a while, Kouji found a very hurt Numbuh 3 live. Then numbuh 4 raised  
from garbage and followed Kouji but he is hurt too. Numbuh 4 followed Kouji  
to Resistance Base. He was surprised. Kouji was soul-scanned and then he  
can enter. Numbuh 4 entered too.  
Kouji: I have got Numbuh 3.  
Numbuh 3: Huuh. Where am i?  
A blood elf answer her  
Kael: You are on the Resistance Base  
Numbuh 4: OH! I prefer to call it Resistance Sewer.  
Kouji: He's Walabee! He is alive!  
Numbuh 3: Numbuh 4! I'm happy!  
Then Ash came to Resistance base running like a fool with numbuh 1 on his  
arms.  
Ash: I want space to carry Numbuh 1, please. Whooops!  
Ash fell. Numbuh 1 flew into the air until an alien took it.  
Tassadar: Bad luck, Ash.  
Ash: Tassadar! Don't mock me.  
Numbuh 4: HAHAHAHAHHA!  
Kouji: Up to now we haven't life signals of Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5.  
Optimus Prime: Don't worry, Kouji. Scavenger will be here on few moments.  
And the prophecy was done. Scavenger arrived with Abby and Hoagie.  
Ash: YEEEEHAAA!  
Scavenger left the children and turned into a robot.  
Scavenger: TRANSFORMATION!  
Numbuhs 1 and 4: WOOOOW! This looks like toys!  
Numbuh 4: Oh numbuh 1. You are alive.  
Numbuh 1: Yes.  
Kael: Hey children! Come with me.  
KND came with Kael to the cryogenic healing room.  
Kael: Our healing system.  
Numbuh 4: Cool!  
At few hours, the KND were fully healed. And numbuh 1 had some things to  
say to KND.  
Numbuh 1: Guys, I need to say you some true.  
Numbuh 3: What!?  
Numbuh 1: The mission of KND is not to save the children, is protect the  
elemental crystals. They are the last piece of Cronoscepter, the deadliest  
weapon ever. And our enemy, Campaigner, want they.  
Numbuh 5: A question. Campainger was the one who perverted the adults to be  
vs. the children?  
Numbuh 1: Yes.  
Numbuh 2: And where are that crystals?  
Numbuh 1: Inside us.  
Surprise from KND.  
Numbuh 1: On last battle I tried to use super-force that we have. But when  
I shot it, the projectile exploded. We have got 1 elemental crystal on our  
inside that provides us the power of the crystal element. I have got fire  
power; Numbuh 2 have got air power; Numbuh 3 the nature power; Numbuh 4 the  
earth power and numbuh 5 the power of dark.  
At that moment, alarm ringed because there was Dekker and his tank  
presence.  
Dekker: I want the crystals NOW!  
Zeratul: Let' s go to the battle!  
Numbuh 1: Who are you?  
Zeratul: I'm Resistance leader.  
All numbuhs: LoL  
Dekker shot one of his orochi projectiles and it impacted on the building.  
Then KND went into a tele-transporting tubs. On here they suited with a  
battle suit, and then they were teleported into battle field. Before a  
group of soliders gone to combat.  
Numbuh 4: I must activate my superforce! I must! I MUST! FOR MY FRIENDS!  
Numbuh 4 activated his superforce. It looks like an orange medaforce. He  
shot it and then tank was destroyed scattering its metal chunks for all  
parts. All soliders praised him.  
Optimus Prime: Good job, numbuh 4.  
But Dekker's minicon escaped.  
  
That' s it. The secret of the crystals. I will present the rest of guys on  
next episode, don't worry! 


End file.
